Defaming Fogs: Episode 1
Two years later, during nighttime... ??? 1) Goodnight. ??? 2) Goodnight, sweetheart...*Kisses ??? 1* ' '( ??? 1 kisses back ) ' '??? 2) See you in a few weeks... ??? 1) Same. That morning, in a foggy day... ( A portal opens ) ( Val walks out of the portal, his eyes widening and increasing in size ) ' '( Wolfgang walks out, while holding Jenna's hand ) ''' '''Wolfgang) Wow... Jenna) We home now? ' '''Wolfgang) Yes we are Jenna. ' 'Jenna) We have a big home. ' 'Wolfgang) Yes we do. ' 'Jenna) We go in? Yes. ' '''Wolfgang) You beat me to it... ( Jenna smiles, leaving Wolfgang behind, skipping to the steps ) ''' '''Val) *Walking* She's pretty happy, isn't she yeah... Wolfgang) *Also walking* Yeah. ' '''Val) She probably doesn't even remember Samantha. ' '''Wolfgang) True, I'm just curious about how she'll act... Val) Well, if she acts scared, you have to brawl me. ' '''Wolfgang) Okay, sure...I really don't think she's act scared of her mom. *Raises voice* Right? ' '''Jenna) I want to see my Mommy. Wolfgang) See...She's not going to act scared. ' '( Jenna slowly walks up the steps ) ' '''Wolfgang) Good job. ' 'Jenna) I did it! ' 'Wolfgang) Yes you did. ' '( Jenna smiles, while looking at the door ) ' 'Wolfgang) *Whispers* Exactly like the way I wanted my house remodeled. I owe Harterym a thank you. ' '''Val) Okay. ( Wolfgang and Val start walking up the steps ) ' '''Wolfgang) *While walking up the steps* Jenna, can you knock on the door? ' '( Jenna doesn't move ) ' 'Wolfgang) Jenna, watch. ' 'Jenna) My shoe. ' '''Wolfgang) *Just about to knock on the door* Your shoe is...? ( Jenna points to her shoe ) ' '''Wolfgang) It's untied...I'll tie it for you. ' '( Wolfgang bends down and ties Jenna's shoe ) ' 'Wolfgang) *Looks at Jenna* Better? ' 'Jenna) Yes. ' 'Wolfgang) Can you knock on the door? ' 'Jenna) No. ' 'Wolfgang) Okay. *Knocks on the door* ' '( No answer ) ' '( Wolfgang knocks on the door again ) ' '( The doorknob moves ) ' 'Wolfgang) ... *Picks Jenna up* ' '( The door opens with Samantha and her wet hair, unbrushed ) ' '( Jenna turns away from Samantha, looking kind of scared ) ' '( Samantha covers her mouth and starts walking away, oddly ) ' 'Wolfgang) *Walks inside* Um...Okay? ' 'Val) *Follows Wolfgang* Jenna, were you scared? ' 'Jenna) Yes. ' 'Val) Wolfgang, you owe me a brawl. ' 'Wolfgang) Whatever, she could have just said that...*Sees a door close* ' '( Wolfgang walks towards the door he saw close ) ' ''Meanwhile, in a dark and foggy place...'' '''DF) ... Nirrel) *Staring at DF* ... DF) We have to free Meteonoid. ''' '''Nirrel) We don't need him. I JUST WANT OUT! DF) Then why did you come in the first place. ''' '''Nirrel) I DIDN'T! DF) Then why are you here? ''' '''Nirrel) I came here... DF) *Nods yes* Uh huh. Wolfgang has entered the room with Jenna... Wolfgang) Samantha... ( Samantha comes out of the bathroom, with her hair drier than before ) ' '''Samantha) Yes? ' 'Wolfgang) Hi. ' 'Samantha) Hey, where have you been? ' 'Wolfgang) Ugh...I'll explain that one later...How have you been? ' 'Samantha) Lonely. I've missed you. ' 'Wolfgang) I'm sorry. ' 'Samantha) It's fine. I've seen that Jenna's grown. ' 'Wolfgang) Yes she has. Wasn't she suppose to be Mommy's little princess. ' 'Samantha) Yeah. ' 'Wolfgang) She's more Daddy's little princess, then your little princess. ' 'Samantha) I got Alexandria, though. ' 'Wolfgang) Jenna. Come on, you can look at Mommy, she's not going to bite. ' '''Jenna) No looking at Mommy. Wolfgang) Jenna... Samantha) It's fine, Wolfgang. She hasn't seen me nor does she remember me, it's going to take her a little while. Besides, you missed your son's birth. Wolfgang) I know T.T ' '''Samantha) Why can't you stay around to see when your children are born! ' '''Wolfgang) *Shocked* Ugh... Samantha) *Hugs Wolfgang* I love you. ' '''Wolfgang) I love you too. ' '''Defaming Fogs: Episode 2 '' Defaming Fogs: Episode 1 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Defaming Fogs Category:Valentin 98 Category:Wolfgang Category:Jenna Category:Samantha Category:Harterym Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Nirrel Category:Alexandria Category:Nebula Meteonoid